MOE Can Casino
MOE Can Casino is a casino you and your MyRoids can play for entertainment during the weekends and holidays! The link to the casino can be found below the current event banner. The Casino opens regularly at the following times: *PST: Friday 7:00 ～ Sunday 7:00 *EST: Friday 10:00 ～ Sunday 10:00 *GMT: Friday 15:00 ～ Sunday 15:00 Casino Chips Casino Chips are used to play in the casino. For your first visit you are given 100 Casino Chips to start you off, then every weekend you are given 30 Casino Chips. You earn more Casino Chips by playing in the casino. When you have enough Casino Chips, you can go to the Chip Exchange to exchange for some limited items (Only available at the casino) for your MyRoids. ※Your total chips reset at the end of each month, use them before they do. Playing There are four games to choose from but only two games are currently available to play for now, which are Blackjack and Poker. The other two will be added to the casino at a later date. 'Blackjack' To play Blackjack you need to bet an amount of Casino Chips between 1 to a maximum of 100. The object of the game is to beat the dealer in one of the following ways: *Get 21 points on the player's first two cards (called a blackjack), without a dealer blackjack; *Reach a final score higher than the dealer without exceeding 21; or *Let the dealer draw additional cards until her hand exceeds 21. ※Sarali stands on 17. ※Conventional black jack options like double down, split, surrender, ect. are unavailable. Poker To play Poker you need to bet an amount of Casino Chips between 1 to a maximum of 100. MOE Can Casino uses Five Card Draw poker rules. After drawing 5 cards, you will be given the chance to keep or replace any number of them, but only once. There are 9 different hands in poker. Each hand has a different probability setting, with the more difficult ones earning you far greater rewards! *Pair: One set of a pair of cards. **Chips ｘ1.5 (rounded) * Two Pair: Two sets of a pair of cards each. **Chips: x2 *Three of a Kind: Three of the same numbered card. **Chips: x2 *Straight: Five consecutively numbered cards (regardless of suit). **Chips: x3 *Flush: Five cards of the same suit. **Chips: x4 * Full House: A Pair and Three of A Kind together. **Chips: x5 *Four of a Kind: Four of the same numbered card. **Chips: x15 *Straight Flush: Five consecutively numbered cards of the same suit. **Straight Flush: x20 *Royal Flush: 10-J-Q-K-A of the same suit. **Chips: x100 ※Ace does not wrap around on a Straight/Straight Flush (e.g. Q-K-A-2-3). Chip Exchange You can exchange your Casino Chips for limited items at the Chip Exchange. *'Note:' Some of these items are recolors from the Pleasant Amusement Gacha and are also available from the Server MI's Knitting Challenge. Category:Article stubs